Bamon DreamsHead Canons
by writeturnlove
Summary: This will be a series of short one-shot stories about Bonnie and Damon. They are based on dreams I've had about them. Some are romantic. Some are sweet. Some are naughty.


Bamon Dreams

 **A/N: I had this dream today and I wanted to share it with you. The events of the dream didn't happen in this order, but it makes more sense when written this way. Elena is not in this story because she wasn't in the dream. I think my brain assumed she was in medical school. I threw this together quickly, so it's not going to be as detailed as a fanfic.**

Bonnie stood on stage singing her heart out as her friends watched. She had joined a local band and was showcasing her talent to a packed crowd at the Mystic Falls Grill. Cheers erupted as she finished her set, ending a duet with a flirtatious band-mate who kissed her hand as she stepped away from the microphone.

The young witch didn't realize that a blue-eyed admirer sat in the corner of the room, plotting the death of Bonnie's handsome singing partner.

As her group packed up for the night, Bonnie hopped down from the stage and joined her girlfriends at the bar. They shared a toast and planned on going to Pizza Hut a little later.

Damon continued to brood in the corner, watching her from afar. He had questions to ask Bonnie that he refused to let the others hear. She'd been effectively hiding from him for days, but he knew she'd be at The Grill tonight and he had to see her. He watched each move she made. She smiled as she brushed the hair from her eyes. He heard her laugh and the sound stilled his undead heart. He could smell her perfume and the mild sheen of sweat that trickled between her perky breasts. His cock hardened and his heart swelled. He wanted her and she needed to know.

Bonnie sat in silence as her friends bid her goodbye. She pushed away the last piece of pizza on her plate and rested her head in her hands. She didn't want to think about him, but he'd been on her mind constantly over the past few weeks. If only she could cast a spell to stop the repetitive thoughts she had about him. Those forbidden feelings haunted her both day and night.

Damon Salvatore would either be her undoing, or her salvation; that's why she had been avoiding him for days. She ignored his calls, only briefly answered his text messages, and worked longer hours at the office just to keep from seeing him.

As she gathered her things, a familiar scent tickled her nose. Her heart leapt, knowing she had no escape from the owner of that cologne. She saw his blue eyes first; then her eyes examined his face and the expression of determination crossing it. He didn't have the power to compel her but the look he sent her way locked her in place. She sunk back into her seat and waited for the inevitable.

"Hey Bon Bon," he said, scooting into the space next to her.

She didn't feel crowded by his presence. She felt something else that she couldn't deny: attraction.

"Hi Damon," she said softly, her voice faltering as she noted his eyes glancing down at her lips.

"Are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Bonnie considered lying to him, but he knew her too well. Damon placed his right arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. His cologne made her dizzy: the kind of dizziness that happens when someone you desire is inadvertently making you want him even more.

"Damon," she said, her words coming out in a moan once she felt his lips brush against her ear.

"Tell me, Bon Bon," Damon cajoled, drawing her earlobe between his teeth and nibbling on it gently.

Bonnie suddenly forgot the speech she wanted to give him; the one about making sure they were both ready to change the nature of their relationship.

His hot breath on her neck sent jolts of electricity through her.

"Tell you what?" she moaned.

Damon ran his fingers along her left leg, tracing a path from her knee toward the apex of her thighs. Her body reacted, grinding her core against his hand as he slipped a finger beneath the fabric of her panties.

"Damon... ," Bonnie bit her lip to stifle a moan, "We can't do this here."'

Damon kissed her neck before he spoke again.

"We're already doing this here," Damon said, running a finger along her already moistened slit.

Bonnie's breathing picked up with each swipe of his finger. Her nipples pebbled against the fabric of her cotton shirt. Damon stared at the erect nubs with want. He slowly slid his coated finger deep into her core and brushed against her G-spot. Her mouth flew open as her head fell back against his shoulder.

Damon took the opportunity to claim her lips with his own. His tongue probed her mouth as a second finger sought warmth inside her wet treasure.

Damon swallowed her moans as he kissed her harder. Bonnie kissed him back, her tongue warring with his for dominance. Her hips undulated against his ministrations. Her arousal began to swell and coil up within her. They had to stop. They were in public.

Bonnie forced herself to tear her mouth from his long enough to speak.

"Damon," she groaned, "We need to get out of here."

A waitress approached the table as Damon gave Bonnie a knowing smile.

"Would you like anything else?" the young woman asked innocently.

Damon slid his fingers deeper inside Bonnie just as she answered.

"No thanks. I'm full," she managed to croak out before turning to Damon with a glare.

The waitress walked away, leaving the aroused witch and the mischievous vampire alone.

"So, where do we do this?" Damon asked, his cock pressing hard against the zipper of his jeans.

Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand and led him from the restaurant.

"Just come with me," she demanded, her core already aching from missing his touch.

"Oh, I intend to," Damon said with a smile.


End file.
